Follow your heart
by Darness K. M
Summary: Liam se rendait peu à peu compte de l'intérêt qu'il portait à Theo sans vraiment comprendre le comment du pourquoi, c'était surtout une mauvaise chose pour lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre un autre Theo et qu'il ne puisse plus réprimer ses sentiments.


écris pour le défi Pairing fanfictions de Novembre

Défi : que le titre soit "Follow Your Heart"

* * *

Dans un sens, tout cela n'aurait jamais commencé si Liam n'avait pas sorti Theo de son trou. Il pensait le détester, vraiment, il pensait le haïr pour tout ce qu'il avait fais à lui et à la meute. Il était convaincu qu'il ne pourrait jamais changer et qu'il ne serait jamais rien d'autre qu'un psychopathe sans cœur. Pour lui, à présent qu'il avait toute liberté d'agir, il ne serait pas étonné de le voir reprendre ses activités plus que douteuse.

Pourtant il le surveillait et Theo ne semblait pas vouloir prendre sa revanche ou quoique ce soit, il vivait dans sa voiture, changeant de parking dès qu'on l'en délogeait, il n'embêtait personne, il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais parlé du fait qu'il n'avait pas de maison et qu'il vivait presque comme un clochard. Sans doute en partie à cause de sa fierté, et puis, il n'imaginait sûrement pas que la meute puisse l'aider après tout ce qu'il avait fais.

Jusqu'au jour où il disparut purement et simplement. Sa voiture était là, troué par les balles, mais aucune trace de Theo. Il ne semblait pas être mort, simplement... kidnappé ? Il n'en savait rien, ça l'inquiétait mais il avait bien d'autres problèmes à ce moment-là, avec cette apparition soudaine de chasseurs qui pullulaient comme des cafards.

Il ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi il accordait autant d'importance à la chimère et ce qu'elle pouvait devenir, c'est vrai quoi, il ne lui devait rien. Ils n'étaient même pas amis. Pourquoi diable le surveillait-il, le suivait-il comme son ombre ? Ce n'était pas à lui de faire ça, et l'alpha ne lui avait rien demandé. Il devait savoir, lui, que Theo n'était pas une menace.

Lorsqu'il le revit enfin au bout de quelques jours ce fut au commissariat, il fut tellement soulagé. Il venait de perdre deux personnes chère à son cœur, même pas sûr que Raeken soit encore vivant, pourtant une fois devant ses yeux il sut que tout allait bien se passer. Peut-être pas aussi bien que s'il n'y avait aucun danger, bien sûr, mais son instinct lui disait de suivre Theo, de lui faire confiance, et c'est comme ça qu'ils arriveraient à se sortir de là vivant.

Tout le monde s'entraida, surtout Liam et Theo. C'était LE duo, ils faisaient une paire formidable, tellement que que Liam se demandait bien pourquoi et comment c'était possible. Theo ne rechignait jamais à être avec lui et Mason commençait à faire la gueule en voyant qu'ils s'entendaient si bien qu'il faisait pâle figure à côté. Lorsque l'humain fit enfin équipe avec la chimère, il était bien déterminé à lui montrer qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance et que jamais il ne serait comme eux.

C'est lorsque Theo prit la douleur de Gabe qu'ils comprirent tous, Liam plus que les autres, que Theo avait changé. Il n'était plus le même qu'avant, il ne savait pas ce qui avait provoqué ce changement en lui, mais le voir enfin plus humain, ça lui faisait quelque chose. Il ne saurait décrire quoi exactement, simplement la sensation que la chimère puisse être un humain comme les autres au final, avec des sentiments, ça changeait entièrement la conception qu'il avait de lui. Un nouveau Theo se trouvait sous ses yeux.

À cet instant, ce n'est pas seulement sa vision de Theo qui changea, mais tout ce qui avait un rapport avec lui. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de s'excuser pour être parfois aussi violent avec lui même si ça n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire. Il voulait lui dire des choses qui le dépassaient lui-même, son cœur tambourinait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il avait presque du mal à respirer. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi faire pour se calmer, pour arrêter cette vague de sentiment qui l'envahissait.

« Liam ? » Le bêta cligna des yeux. « Liam, ça va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête. » Theo lui souriait doucement, sa main sur son épaule. « La guerre est terminé. Tout est fini. » à ces mots, le loup eut envie de l'embrasser mais se retint à temps, l'attrapant par le bras pour l'entraîner plus loin.

« Je vais te soigner. » Theo parut surpris de cette initiative.

« Quoi ? Tu rigoles ? C'est presque rien, c'est déjà en train de guérir ! »

« Ouais mais... tu t'es blessé en me protégeant, laisse-moi au moins faire ça. » La chimère soupira en prenant sa main dans la sienne, le mordu eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser alors que son regard rencontrait le sien.

« C'est juste une égratignure, Liam. J'ai eu bien plus grave. » Le louveteau acquiesça doucement, se sentant un peu triste pour tout ce qu'avait dû endurer le jeune homme en face de lui.

« Viens chez moi alors. »

« Quoi ? » Son esprit avait fais écho à la réaction de Theo qui était plus que compréhensible... lui-même ne s'attendait pas à ce qui était sortis de sa bouche.

« Viens chez moi... il y a une place de libre. Tu serais bien mieux que dans ta voiture. » Theo fronça les sourcils.

« Comment tu sais que... ? »

« Je t'ai suivi. » Un jour son honnêteté le perdrait. « Tu nous as bien aidé, laisse-moi te remercier comme il se doit. » Theo soupira doucement, l'air embêté et sa main passant sur sa nuque.

« écoute Liam... j'ai rien contre toi, vraiment, on a passé de chouettes moments. Mais je veux pas de ta pitié... » Ce fut au tour de Liam de froncer les sourcils, la colère montant soudainement en lui.

« Quoi ? De la pitié ? Mais t'es complètement con ! Ça a rien à voir, tu m'entends, rien ! Maintenant t'as intérêt à ramener tes fesses sinon je te jure que tu voudras de ma pitié mais simplement pour que je t'épargne ! »

Theo était resté pantelant devant tellement d'agressivité de la part de Liam tout à coup, il n'avait fais que dire ce qu'il pensait. Il n'eut pas le temps d'argumenter que le bêta attrapait son bras pour l'obliger à le suivre alors qu'il sortait de l'hôpital. Il esquissa un sourire, il ne comprenait pas ce que ça pouvait être mais ce n'était absolument pas de la pitié. Il était content malgré tout, il ne faisait peut-être pas partie de la meute, pourtant il y avait de la place pour lui dans le cœur de Liam et c'était amplement suffisant, il n'en demandait pas tant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement chez les Dunbar, le jeune loup se retrouva bien con en voyant la chambre d'ami... dont il avait oublié qu'elle avait été transformé en débarra et qu'il était impossible d'accéder au lit. Il soupira, embêté, en se tournant vers son invité.

« J'ai un grand lit... j'espère que ça ne t'embête pas ? »

« De dormir avec toi ? Tu rigoles ? J'ai pas souvent l'occasion de dormir avec quelqu'un... »

Le sourire que lui adressa la chimère le fit fondre sur place, il eut du mal à se raisonner pour ne pas lui sauter dessus dans l'instant. Liam se contenta d'essayer de sourire comme si de rien n'était et le guida jusque dans sa chambre. La soirée étant déjà bien avancé, ils mangèrent rapidement avant de finalement se coucher dans le même lit, le louveteau essayant de se calmer pour essayer de dormir, ce qui n'était pas simple.

Pourtant, au beau milieu de la nuit, alors qu'il avait réussi à s'endormir profondément, il fut réveillé par des cris horribles. Il se rendit rapidement compte que ça venait de Theo qui semblait faire un cauchemar, il dut l'attraper et le secouer comme un forcené pour qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux et arrête de crier, en sueurs et le souffle court, il le regarda comme s'il était totalement perdu.

« Theo tout va bien, je suis là, tu m'entends ? »

« Liam.. ? » Sans attendre, la chimère le prit dans ses bras comme s'il était un enfant perdu, Liam fut bien surpris de cette réaction. Il passa la main dans sa tignasse, l'attirant à lui pour lui montrer qu'il était en sécurité. Il embrassa tendrement son front et se laissant porter par l'atmosphére du moment, il embrassa ses lèvres.

Avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire et que son cœur s'emballe alors qu'il devenait tout rouge, surtout face au regard à présent surpris de son acolyte.

« Euh, désolé, je sais pas du tout pourquoi j'ai fais ça... » bafouilla-t-il pas le moins du monde crédible. Theo esquissa un sourire en coin et vint lui rendre son baiser bien plus langoureusement, s'installant sur lui pour caresser sa peau.

« Et dire que je pensais être le seul à avoir ces sentiments... » Dit la chimère, le laissant à peine le temps de respirer qu'il repartait à l'assaut.

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire que... ? » Demanda finalement Liam.

« Que je veux que tu sois à moi, oui ! »

Il fallut quelques instants à Liam pour comprendre ce que Theo venait de dire avant de partir dans un fou rire mémorable. La chimère ne comprit pas, et peut-être que certains auraient mal pris ce qu'il venait de dire mais Liam savait que c'était sa façon à lui de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver ça adorable.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, se disant que finalement suivre son cœur ne paraissait pas être une si mauvaise idée.


End file.
